Maverick Rules
by RoyalShowstopperXIII
Summary: It's senior year at Middleton High and the school gets a new student who follows his own rules. How will this guy make Middleton interesting? By talking loud, and hitting hard as he joins up with Team Possible. Rated T for swearing


Disclaimer- I do not own Kim Possible, the characters, games, or songs used in the Fanfic.

Songs used to help me through my 1st KP fic:

Hangar 18- Megadeth

- Motley Crue

Symphony Of Destruction- Megadeth

A Favor House Atlantic- Coheed And Cambria

Play It Loud- MXPX

Turn The Page- Bob Seger Vs. Metallica (Youtube: Look up Turn The Page Vs. Metallica)

All right, let's get this show started!

Chapter 1- How To Make An Impact.

It was the first day of senior year in Middleton High school and Bradshaw was a bit nervous and excited as he drove into the student parking lot.

"Man, so this is it, last year, I just have to make it through this year and I'm done." Bradshaw said to himself as he turned off the car and grabbed his things.

Bradshaw was about 5'9, had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black t-shirt with a custom made coat of arms on the back, camo cargo shorts, and black and white sneakers. He had heard about Middleton and their famous teen crime fighter, Kim Possible but he didn't care about that.

"Now I just hope I don't get killed on the first day here in Middleton High." Bradshaw hoped as he went inside.

On the other side, Ron Stoppable along with Rufus and Kim Possible were coming into school on Ron's bike.

"Man, why does school have to start on a monday?" Ron sighed.

"Relax Ron, at least we've got one more year left. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Kim said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you're right. But what about Barkin?"

"What about him?"

"I'm telling you KP, this guy has it out for me. Ever since I looked at him funny one time."

"I think you're just overreacting."

"Yeah, hey since we did this here?" Ron wondering looking at the parking lot.

"Which one?"

Ron pointed out the jet black 1967 Shelby GT500 with dark red racing stripes on the hood and down along the sides.

"Come on Ron, we're gonna be late for class and I have never been late and I won't start today!" Kim dragged Ron inside the school.

"Okay, class I will be your English teacher since your regular teacher is now teaching in England, now say here when I call your name." Barkin said.

As each person said here, he went down the list and one name caught his attention.

"Bradshaw, Wallace?" His eyes looked around the room and saw that no one said here or raised her hand.

"Mr. Wallace?"

"Right here!" Bradshaw yelled coming in the door.

"Sorry, new kid here. Got a bit lost here."

"Well, since you're late why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, ?" Barkin implied.

"Ah, sure I guess..." Bradshaw walked up to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"Hey dudes, the name's Bradshaw Wallace and I'm originally from Las Vegas, Nevada." Bradshaw started.

"My family came from Scotland hence the Wallace name, and yes my ancestor is the great Scotland warrior William Wallace."

"I love to rock out, play video games and that's pretty much it." Bradshaw sat down in the middle row and class went on normally.

At lunch, Bradshaw had a bag lunch instead of going through a long line to eat crappy food.

"I don't know why this stuff is so gross, it's like they got something on the floor and cooked it." Ron grimaced looking at the gross food in front of him.

"It's like..."

"like something out of Fear Factor?" Bradshaw interuptted.

"Yes! Like something outta Fear Factor!" Ron said.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, man." Bradshaw sat down.

"The name's Ron Stoppable, you're that new guy Bradshaw right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's me. But I got a feeling some of these guys are gonna know me." Bradshaw said.

"Well, it's always important to get known through the first week of school. It helps gives you an identity and stuff like that."

"Really? Then how does the students know you?"

"Well, I'm the Middleton Mad Dog and part of Team Possible."

"Yeah, I've noticed from the news channels and on the net."

As they went on, Kim and Monique sat down next to the boys.

"Who's your friend Ron?" Kim asked.

"The name's Bradshaw Wallace." Bradshaw introduced himself.

"Wallace, isn't that..."

"Yeah, the last name of William Wallace."

"Impressive."

"So what's a scottish guy doing in a place like Middleton?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, just wanted to escape the thrills and excitement of Vegas. It's a cool place for a vacation but what's the point of living there when you can't even hit the fun stuff till you're eighteen?" Bradshaw replied.

"That's a good point."

They kept talking for a while and then the bell rang for Gym class which Bradshaw was anxious to start cause of the things he can do because Middleton High got their gym upgraded to a slamball court with eight panels to hide the trampolines for regular basketball games but for gym they left the trampolines open and most of the students didn't have a clue why there were trampolines in the gym floor.

"Okay students, today we're gonna debut a new sport to Middleton." Barkin announced.

"It's a mix of football, basketball and hockey known as slamball."

Some of the guys had an idea of what slamball was and Bradshaw was excited to hit the court.

"So what's with the trampolines?" Brick asked.

"Anyone wanna demostrate?" Barkin asked.

One of the basketball players raised his hand and he tossed him the rock, he was the star forward on the basketball team known as Jason Morgan. He dribbled the ball a couple times and ran towards the board, jumped up and dunked the ball. Most of the students clapped and Jason took a bow as he tossed the ball back to Barkin.

While in the stands, a certain brunette and blond girl were in the stands looking on at Jason.

"Man, Jason still has it." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Tara sighed.

"Come on, you broke up with him over the summer Tara. It's time to move on."

"You're right, but who's there?"

After Jason dunked the ball, Bradshaw asked for the ball.

"Oh yeah, that was impressive man." Bradshaw sarcastically said.

"Anyone can dunk a ball with a trampoline in the floor, I would love to see you do it again with someone on defense."

"All right, man you're on." Jason said confidently as he forcefully took the ball again and got ready as Bradshaw was on the side of one trampoline ready to block him. As he got close to the hoop to dunk again, he jumped and blocked the shot and took the ball.

"Ain't so easy, is it lad?" Bradshaw taunted.

"Then let's see if you can get past me!" Brad snapped thinking that this kid was gonna show him up in front of his ex-girlfriend.

"All right, you're on." Bradshaw dribbled the ball and everyone sat in the stands to see the action.

"Who's the new guy?" Tara wondered.

"No clue, but I saw him hanging with Stoppable and Possible. He's already hopelessly in the loser trench." Bonnie said as she was doing her nails.

"He's kinda cute."

Bradshaw fixed his camo fingerless gloves and dribbled the ball a bit.

"Comin at 'cha Jason!" Bradshaw said.

Jason said nothing as he got in his focus zone and Bradshaw ran towards the board and he bounced the ball on the trampoline and as Jason jumped but he was too late as he was coming down and Bradshaw caught the ball and did a single windmill dunk. The students were in shock as to what happened as were Bonnie, Tara, Kim and Ron.

"That's how ya dunk a ball, man." Brad said.

"Whatever dude, you got lucky!" Jason got up in his face and said.

"All right, all right! Break it up!" Barkin interferred before things got out of hand.

Bradshaw stepped back and Barkin was holding Jason back.

"Watch it Morgan, or I'll will cut you from the team!" he threatned.

Jason stopped and just walked out slamming the door.

"Man, that was cool!" Ron said walking up to Bradshaw.

"Ah, that was nothing. That's basic Slamball techs for ya, I can't help it if he's mad I dunked on him." Bradshaw replied.

"Yeah, but you did like you've been playing all your life." Kim said.

"Well I have, before here in Vegas I had a crew known as the Vegas Wolfpac and we just ran a couple games."

"That's cool, and it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that." Kim said as he looked up seeing two other cheerleaders, one brunette and the other was blond who waved at him and Brad waved back.

"All right, Slamball try-outs are being held after school. Class dismissed." Barkin said as the bell rang.

As for the rest of the day went on, Bradshaw had some struggling with the advance classes and found some comfort in music class playing on the guitar and drums. And as the try-outs came, Bradshaw headed towards in his Vegas Wolfpac uniform which was a black jersey with red trim and on the back was a wolf on a cliff looking down on the city and above was the number 13 in roman numerals and the name "Air Scot", same color scheme for the shorts, knee pads and shoes, also his camo fingerless gloves which he fixed as he went inside the gym.

Kim was waiting by her locker for her friend Wade to get some info on Bradshaw and waiting for Ron for them to see the try outs. And after a while, the computer in her locker rang out and she opened it up and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Not much, I got the info on Bradshaw liked you asked." Wade replied.

"Well, let's hear it."

"All right, he's a pretty good guy with a GPA of 3.2, in a rock band for a while, and it looks like he's been in some trouble."

"How much trouble are we talking?"

"Caught three times sneaking into some hotels, noise complaints, and was fined a couple times for illegal street racing."

"Street racing?"

"Yup, Ron showed me a couple pics of his car and I checked out the Las Vegas reports for street races and the pictures match."

"Man, Motor Ed would love this guy."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it."

"Thanks Wade." Kim closed the locker and Ron swung by and gave her a quick peck before heading towards the gym.

"Name and position going for." Barkin asked Brad.

"Bradshaw Wallace, Gunner." Bradshaw replied holding the ball.

"All right, let's see what you got Wallace."

Bradshaw threw the ball at the backboard and ran quickly and jumped on the trampoline. As the ball was in the air, he caught the ball and jumped on the trampoline below the hoop and drilled the ball in. The try outs was basically a slam dunk contest and the four guys who had the highest score made the squad. Barkin gave Brad an 8 and the other coaches gave him a 9 and another 8.

"Not bad, 26 out of 30. I say you've got the position." Barkin said as Bradshaw bowed in respect.

"Thank you sir." Bradsahw replied as he climbed over the rail and sat down in the stands.

Bradshaw noticed the blond cheerleader and snuck up on her by sitting behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" he said and Tara got a bit scared and turned around seeing him laugh.

"That was not funny!" Tara regained her balance and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, the situation was just right." Bradshaw said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"And you wouldn't do something like that if I was sitting down not looking?"

"Okay, you got me there." Tara giggled.

"My name's Tara." Tara held out her hand.

"Bradshaw Wallace." Bradshaw shook her hand and she blushed a little bit.

"I take it you're here for the Slamball tryouts?"

"Yup, and I take it you're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, it's something I love to do."

"Well that's one thing we have in common already."

"Yeah, we both like to do things we love."

"Mhm."

After an hour, the team was formed.

"All right ladies, look around you." Barkin said.

"These guys are the new Slamball team." The cheerleaders clapped.

"Handler, Travis Pachenko!" A dark tanned guy around 5'10 with light brown hair raised his hand and bowed.

"Gunner, Bradshaw Wallace!" Bradshaw did a quick back flip and threw out the horns.

"1st Defender, Albert Davis!" A medium tanned guy with short, curly blonde hair around Brad's height held up a fist.

"2nd Defender, Daniel Cross!" A lighly tanned guy with black hair standing up at 5'6 just smiled.

"First practice is next friday and your first game is on the 13th." Barkin said dismissing the new team.

"Hey Brad!" Tara walked up to Bradshaw.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bradshaw asked.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home? My friend Bonnie gave me a ride here and she already left."

"Sure, just tell the directions and I'll take ya there."

"All right!" Tara smiled as they left.

"Well, here we are." Tara said as they arrived at her house.

Bradshaw got out and opened the door for Tara, she found this kinda cute and they walked up to her door.

"Guess I'll see ya tomorrow at school." Bradshaw said as he started heading towards his car.

"Wait!" Tara stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Let me see your hand." Tara took his hand and wrote something on his hand.

"Gimme a call when you're not too busy or text me. Kay?" Tara smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Bradshaw said as he looked at his hand.

"Well, bye." Tara went inside as he started the walk towards his car.

Bradshaw looked up to the heavens and thanked him as he started his car up and drove off.

Well that's it for day one, how did I do for my first KP fic? If you got any ideas, I'll take them and see how they go.


End file.
